


The Start Of An Alliance

by Leni



Series: First Meetings [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Background Rumbelle, Gen, Past Daniel Colter/Evil Queen | Regina Mills, background swan queen, past Golden Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Gold thought he had prepared for every contingency after he brought Emma and Henry to Storybrooke.But not this.





	The Start Of An Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> @nropay asked Regina & Gold + “Being in love is… weird.” 
> 
> Did I plan on this story taking a Swan Queen turn? Nope, not at all. I took some time before posting in case I changed my mind, so I hope you enjoy! :)

Gold thought he had prepared for every contingency that might develop after he brought Emma and Henry to Storybrooke. He had accepted the renewed gossip and the stares, and fended off the people come to blame him for Bae’s absence.

However, he must admit that spending a quarter of an hour with Regina Mills in his living room, while they waited for Emma to come downstairs so the two girls could leave on their date, had never figured in his plans.

Regina had said little past the obligatory greetings, and Gold was hoping they could spend the remainder of their time together in silence.

If wishes were horses…

“I love her.”

Silence took a step backwards, leaving Gold at a loss. An exchange of confidences between him and Cora’s daughter should have been a madman’s dream, but now that Regina’s father had passed… who else would listen to her?

“Being in love is… weird,” she continued.

Gold made a humming sound, wishing that he’d thought to bring in a newspaper.

Regina was undeterred by his silence. “Weirder than before, even. After Daniel, I never thought I would feel anything like this again.”

Anyone else, he would have mocked for assuming that life ended with the loss of teenage love; but this girl had defied Cora to follow her heart and ended up with nothing but grief. The least she deserved, Gold guessed, was a honest answer. “Good for you, dearie.” Niceness, however, was a work in progress. “I’m afraid I have zero experience in recovering from a broken heart, so I have little to tell you.”

Dark eyebrows knitted together on surprise. “Really? But what about you and—?”

He snorted, aware of the person she’d almost named, and then did her the favor of pretending she hadn’t meant her mother. “My first wife and I were very fond of each other, but that fondness didn’t last to see our son’s birth. It’s none of your business-” _but since you’re on your way to becoming part of the family_ , his shrug said- “but there was more relief than sadness by the time we divorced; and make no mistake, more anger than either.” He often wondered if he’d have known how to hold onto Bae, if he and Milah hadn’t been at each other’s throats. “Meeting Belle…. There’s no comparison between what she and I have, and any part of my past.”

Regina opened her mouth, but decided not to comment. “I see,” she said quietly, though Gold could almost read the thoughts running though her head.

He had no doubt that Cora had told her family her own version of their affair, where he played the ardent yet ultimately disconsolate suitor. He just had never seen the point in challenging her. The only person who mattered knew the truth, and Belle cared for gossip even less than he did.

Choosing to bring matters back to the present, Gold tried a half smirk, aware that a smile would have put the girl on guard. “I appreciate the candidness,” he told her, “but you don’t have to prove anything to me. Emma’s love life is her own business.” He hadn’t even needed Belle’s and Emma’s reminders on the matter. “As long as she wants you around, you are welcome in this house.”

Surprise rounded Regina’s eyes, and she drew back a little to take him in. “So…” she started hesitatingly, “you’ll support us?”

He raised an eyebrow, a little annoyed by the note of disbelief but still willing to play nice. “No reason not to.”

Her relieved sigh was audible.

It took him a moment to understand why she needed the confirmation. After her last attempt at a relationship, it made sense that Regina was doing her clumsy best to add to her allies. “Don’t worry, dearie,” he said, knowing that offering reassurance wasn’t one of his gifts unless the recipient was his wife or their kid, but still hoping his point came across. Cora could holler to the skies about inappropriate love affairs, but unlike Regina’s late boyfriend, Emma had a support system behind her - and one who wasn’t terrified of their new Mayor. “No one’s getting run out of town any time soon.”

Regina met his eyes, then gave a slow nod. “Thanks,” she whispered.

Gold tucked away the weariness at the thought of locking horns with Cora Mills after so long. Emma deserved some happiness, and in exchange for letting him be part of his grandson’s life, he’d promised to help her in every way within his reach. “It’s all right,” he said. “Emma’s worth the trouble.”

Regina’s smile brightened her face. “She really is.”

 

The End  
25/01/18

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
